dragonballmultiversefandomcom-20200223-history
King Vegeta (Universe 10)
King Vegeta of Universe 10 succeeded his father when he came of age and became the new King Vegeta. Vegeta and the Saiyan people never migrated to other planets nor were they annexed by Freeza. Appearance He looks exactly like Vegeta, but with his father's beard and a tail still present. He wears clothing that is very simple and rural when compared to the royal Saiyan armor seen in other universes. Personality King Vegeta is much more stubborn and prideful than Universe 18's , and similarly his ignorance of the level of the competition leads to his downfall when becoming an Oozaru; and Vegeta's pride is seen when he loses to his alternate self and, rather than be humiliated, he pulls his entire universe out of the tournament. Prior to this, King Vegeta asserted that he and his Saiyans would be the future winners of the tournament, displaying much confidence. Unlike all the other Vegeta's he never bothered to train and relied on his high power level at birth. Causing him to be afraid to be overthrown one day, with many elites beginning to surpass him already, this fear is justified. History Not much is known about King Vegeta other than the fact he inherited the title of "king" from his father and maintained it due to his high natural power level (though some of his subjects surpass him in might). King Vegeta still lives on Planet Vegeta, and has never encountered Freeza and his family due to them being dead long ago by the kaioshins. Biography Multiverse Tournament King Vegeta is first seen to be among his people and father when his counterpart from Universe 18 notices him. When approached by Goten and Trunks from Universe 18, Trunks asks Vegeta if he can speak to the king as Goten talks to Baddack. Irritated at how Trunks is speaking to him, King Vegeta calls Trunks out for his blatant disrespect, though Trunks mocks him and asks for the "real king" Vegeta's father. Enraged by the insult Trunks gave to him, Trunks tells him to relax and is just wondering where is the former King Vegeta at. Slightly calmer now, King Vegeta begrudgingly reveals his father to Trunks. When the former King Vegeta gets confirmation from Goten and Trunks that they are their descendants from another universe, King Vegeta says that it is a shame since they aren't even true saiyans. Upon hearing King Vegeta's statement, both Goten and Trunks decide to insult him even more before going back to their Universe's balcony. First Round Upon seeing Mahissu lose and hearing three fellow namekians forfeiting from their universe, King Vegeta calls them a bunch of cowards. In the King's first match, he mocked his opponent, Vegeta, about not having a tail and being a disgrace to his species. Vegeta quickly rebutted with calling him "the ghost I would have been if I stayed on Vegeta" and made a fool of him. King Vegeta resorted to turning into an Oozaru, but the transformation did not help as Vegeta kicked him in the ribs and blasted him into unconsciousness. King Vegeta awoke only barely-clothed in his universes's balcony, and upon witnessing Baddack being tortured by Pan in the ring, he opted out of the tournament to minimize any more humiliation for his race. DBM Novel Saiyan Coup D'etat In the DBM novelization, though it is unconfirmed in the actual comic itself, King Vegeta and his Saiyans led a coup de'tat aboard the Vargas ship that brought them back home to their own universe. King Vegeta was trying to steal the Vargas space technology in order to conquer other planets and control the galaxy but him and his Saiyans were defeated by Nail and Cargo. Saiyan Genocide On chapter 76 of dbm novel we see that Dr. Raichi developed a plan to eradicate the primitive Saiyan from universe 10, before they went home Dr Raichi implanted a small chip containing one of his creation that stayed on stand by waiting for the right moment to go out and slaughter all the Saiyans, it saw the Saiyans fought against the Nameks to control the space technology and then when the Saiyans were defeated and everything went to normal a body materialized revealing the ghost of the Saiyan Hanasia from universe 3 now under control of Raichi, she had only one goal, wipe out all the Saiyan from this universe which she perfectly did. Hanasia killed Vegeta by throwing him in the air and then sending a strong energy ball. Techniques Flight: The ability to levitate by manipulating one's ki. Ki Blast: A powerful burst of energy that can be charged at various intervals. Used a full-powered energy wave version to kill his own father. Power Ball: A concentrated mix of blutz waves and ki that mixes in with a planet's atmosphere to create a artificial moon. Used to initiate his Great Ape transformation. Galick Gun: A powerful purple energy wave that can deal massive damage. Used against U18 Vegeta in the novel of the first round. Transformations Great Ape Like many Saiyans, King Vegeta has access to the Great Ape form This form is King Vegeta's most primary used form that increases his power ten-fold. Used against Universe 18's Vegeta and during his failed coup against the Vargas and Namekians. Trivia * Unlike his two counterparts from Universe 13 and Universe 18, this Vegeta still possess his tail and leadership status among his people. However, he is by far the weakest and has yet to attain the Super Saiyan form. *King Vegeta is the weakest Vegeta to participate in the Multiverse Tournament, being far outclassed by his counterparts. Gallery Dragon Ball Multiverse(King Vegeta) Vs Vegeta.jpg|King Vegeta vs Vegeta. Drawn by BK-81 Dragon Ball Multiverse(King Vegeta) Vs Nail.png|King Vegeta vs Nail. Drawn by BK-81 Dragon Ball Multiverse(King Vegeta) Killing A Varga.png|King Vegeta choking a Vargas to death. Drawn by Chibi Dam'Z Dragon Ball Multiverse(King Vegeta) Losing To Nail.jpg|King Vegeta losing to Nail. Drawn by Holken Dragon Ball Multiverse(King Vegeta) Galick Gun.png|King Vegeta charging his Galick Gun. Drawn by BK-81 Dragon Ball Multiverse(King Vegeta-Great Ape).jpg|King Vegeta fully transformed. Drawn by BloodWolf, Colored by Stef84 Dragon Ball Multiverse(King Vegeta-Incomplete Great Ape) Killing His Father.png|King Vegeta attempting to kill his father. Drawn by Dr Bird Dragon Ball Multiverse(King Vegeta-Great Ape) Vs Vegeta.jpg|King Vegeta challenging his counterpart. Drawn by Gogeta Jr, Colored by Gokuten, Modified by Stef84 Dragon Ball Multiverse(King Vegeta-Great Ape) Defeated By Vegeta.jpg|King Vegeta being overpowered by his counterpart. Drawn by Gogeta Jr, Colored by Gokuten Dragon Ball Multiverse(King Vegeta) Revealing his father to the half-breeds.jpg|King Vegeta revealing his father. Drawn by Gogeta Jr, Colored by Gokuten Tournament Battles vs. U18 Vegeta(Loss): From page 88 to page 92 Category:Saiyan Category:First Round Losers Category:Participant Category:Universe 10 Category:Male Category:Dead Category:Kings